


I Almost Lost You

by NemesisGray



Series: I Swear [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisGray/pseuds/NemesisGray
Relationships: Felix Iresso/Female Jedi Consular | Barsen'thor, Female Trooper/Aric Jorgan
Series: I Swear [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198766
Kudos: 2





	I Almost Lost You

The elevator doors barely closed before Gwen was hugging him, her slight frame pressed as hard into him as his injuries would allow.

“Gwenie?” His arms circled her frame, discovering she was shaking, his hands trying to smooth the wrinkles of her dress. Why was she wearing a dress?

“I almost lost you.” His shirt, her hands gripping the fabric, her voice breaking on a sob, muffled her voice. “I almost lost you!”

Aric hugged her tighter, bundling her against him, his face buried in her hair as she sobbed. 

The lift opened on various floors, but no other person entered. It was as if they took one look at the Cathar holding a sobbing Chiss in his arms and decided the pair deserved privacy. At least neither were in fatigues, averting otherwise awkward questions.

Finally, they reached ground level and she reluctantly let him go, the fabric of his shirt slipping through her fingers as the door finally opened.

Sniffling, ignoring her blotchy, tear stained face, Gwen led him to the taxi.

“You didn’t drive here?” Aric asked, gazing at her. He noticed she was limping as she signed him out. Now, in the harsh lights of Coruscant, he noticed how terrible she looked. Her face was gaunt, taking on a yellow hue and her hair, usually styled in a pixie cut was now almost down to her shoulders even in a pony-tail. Why did it take the harsh lights outside the hospital for him to tell how horrible she looked?

“I’m not allowed to drive for three more weeks,” Gwen answered in a way that informed him she’d tell him later, sliding into the waiting taxi. “And while we’re on the subject, we’re not going back to the apartment. Dorne procured us a lovely suite to convalesce in.”

Aric arched a brow and slid into the waiting taxi beside her.

#

Much later, having dressed in clothes that didn’t hurt his bandages - low slung loose fitting cotton lounge pants and an overly large cotton t-shirt- Aric sank onto the couch in the entertainment room with a sigh of relief. It wasn’t home, but anywhere away from the hospital and doctors and near Gwen at the same time was as close to home as he’d ever felt. 

Turning on the holo-television, he heard the patter of her bare feet on the floor.

Gwen limped into the entertainment room, wearing one of his t-shirts. Aric arched a brow at that. The last time she’d stolen one of his shirts it’d been because she couldn’t stand the touch of fabric across a stomach wound she’d gotten the same time she lost her hand on Alderaan.

“What happened?” he pointed his chin at her as she sat, grimacing in pain as she tried to get comfortable.

Blushing, looking away in shame, she lifted the shirt up, revealing her boring gray underwear and her right hip and side.

Aric blinked in shock.

What used to be skin was now cybernetics and bandages. All of her right hip and right side were now dull metal fitted just under her skin. Where the skin met the metal and wasn’t covered by bandages, it was molten in bruises.

Aric whined, his hands reaching out to touch her only for her to flinch away from him, curving in on herself in shame.

“Gwenie,” he huffed a breath, turning her face towards his, his eyes roaming over her features, “what-” he couldn’t finish the sentence. He knew how close he’d come to dying, but now he was faced with the proof of how close she came to death herself.

“I’m reckless when I don’t have you near me,” she spoke quietly, pulling her face out of his hand. “There was a grenade,” she let the shirt fall, covering her damaged body, blocking it from his sight before she hugged herself, closing her eyes, a lonely tear falling down her cheek. “Vik was trying to get all the political aids out of the room, but they weren’t going to get out fast enough. A droid. It’s always a damn droid,” she scoffed at herself, “lobbed a grenade at them before one of my grenades destroyed it. The grenade,” her voice hitched and she took a few stuttering breaths before meeting his gaze, “it would’ve killed them all if I hadn’t jumped on it, shielding them from the blast.”

“Gwenie,” his hand touched her side, frowning as she grimaced, flinching away from his touch.

“I only survived because of how cybernetic my insides are anyway,” she swallowed, another tear joining the first in sliding down her cheek. “We saved everybody, but I was in a bad way. Most of my side was gone. Elara is the main reason I’m alive honestly. We’re both receiving medals next week.”

Aric was speechless. He’d seen Gwen throw herself into danger to protect others at the cost of herself. Alderaan was the perfect example. 

“Gwenie-” he started again, frowning thunderously at her only for her fingers on his lips stopping him.

“Please, Elara already yelled at me enough for both of you,” Gwen pleaded. “I know that I could have died while you were sleeping and you’d never know-”

“Know what?” she shushed him by tapping his lips.

“Aric,” her lips quivered and she took a calming breath, “I’m in love with you and I’m sorry I didn’t realise it sooner. That you left on the Gauntlet mission without me telling you. That you told me you were in love with me and I couldn’t reply. I’m sorry it took you almost dying to make me realise it.”

She was crying now; great fat tears rolling down her cheeks, tear filled eyes searching his face for any sign of recognition of her words.

Aric could only blink at her slowly, his body numb at her confession.

He watched, detached, as Gwen’s breath hitched again as she smothered a sob, her fingers dropping away from his mouth, her standing and walking out of the room.

He didn’t snap out of his stunned stupor until he heard the distant scratching of luggage being packed.

Starting, surging from the couch, he ran into Gwen’s room, watching in dawning horror as she packed everything in a small suitcase.

“Gwenie-” taking a step towards her, his hands heavy on her shoulders, he stopped her packing.

“Just tell me you changed your mind, Aric, I can’t-” she stopped. “Tell me you don’t love me any more. Take it back. Anything. Please. Because-” turning to face him, her fists banged uselessly against his chest, “I can’t stand not knowing how you feel about me. Not after I know my feelings for you.”

Opening his mouth he was prepared to tell her that he didn’t love her. He was going to lie. He was going to break both their hearts because he realized them being together was selfish. And he couldn’t. He couldn’t break their hearts because the Republic paled in comparison to the woman in front of him.

But what came out of his mouth was anything but the truth. “I don’t love you anymore. Perhaps I never did.” He lied.

Her face shattered but quickly shuttered and she nodded. “Of course.”

Slipping out from under his hands, she finished packing, putting on the dress she wore to pick him up from the hospital - he now knew why she wore it, placing his borrowed t-shirt on the bed. 

“Goodbye, Jorgan.” Squaring her shoulders, she marched past him and out of the room.

Out of his life as the door to the hotel room snicker shut.

Bonelessly, he collapsed onto the bed, picking up his t-shirt and bringing it to his nose. It scented of her.

The entire room did.

A sob tore from his throat and he realized what he did.

“Gwenie!” Surging to his feet he ran to the door, opening it, hoping she’d still be in the hallway.

She wasn’t. She was gone.

Panicking, he pulled out his holo. Elara. Elara would know what to do.

#

Livid was not a word Elara used often to describe her feelings. It was, however, the only word that fit her current emotions.

“Aric Jorgan, you absolute bastard!” She slapped the man.

He saw the slap coming but he didn’t shy away from it, merely accepted it. “Dorne-“

She held up a hand to stop it. “Do you have any idea what it took for Gwen to tell you she loved you? Hmm you unmitigated ass? No, of course not because you were only concerned about your career!”

“That’s not fair!” He rebutted. “I am concerned about the Republic. We both know that Gwen and I would hurt missions and objectives in order to save each other.”

“Would you? You haven’t before and you’ve been in love with each other Since Nar Shaddaa when she helped you break into that prison!” Elara hissed, boney finger jabbing Aric in the chest.

He opened his mouth to refute the claim but couldn’t. 

“You-“ Elara started only for her datapad to ding, holding up a finger to pause the conversation, she quickly checked it before another hissed breath of anger escaped her and she slapped Aric again. “Oh! She’s staying in the barracks with regular soldiers which completely goes against my orders for peace and quie-“ the word turned into a shriek of rage. “This!” She shoved the datapad in his face. “This is a Transfer form. She is trying to transfer out of Havoc. Into Signal Intelligence and the fact that she is Chiss and speaks fluent Cheunh means they will snap her up before Garza even has a chance to view the paperwork.” Elara punched Aric’s shoulder. “If the paperwork even gets to Garza. The SIS has been very keen on Gwen ever since Coruscant.”

Aric blinked in shock. “What?”

“The SIS have been trying to get Gwen to join them for a year now. If they even bother to check my datapad they’ll see the Transfer Request and snap her up before you can say ‘but’!”

“I don’t want her to leave!” Aric cried.

“Then you fix this, Aric Jorgan,” Elara was back to jabbing his chest. “You fix this or I’ll fix you.” With that vague but menacing threat, she turned on her heel and marched out of the hotel room.

#

Gwen did not check into the army barracks. She was heartbroken and depressed but she wasn’t stupid enough to go against Elara’s medical recommendation.

Instead she checked into the same hotel but under a different name. Frey Malcom wasn’t known. And nobody recognized her when she was wearing her glasses.

The room was cool and dark.

It was the same obnoxious size the suite Elara rented because the hotel only had suites available.

Currently, Gwen was too depressed to care about the size and too lethargic to bother turning on any lights.

Shuffling, sniffling, she limped into the first bedroom she could find, pulling off the dress she bought specifically so Aric could see her in a dress, she collapsed onto the mattress, hissing as she landed in her right side and pain racked her body.

Whimpering from pain and heartbreak, Gwen curled into a ball around one of the pillows, letting her tears flow freely.

#

There was, much to Aric’s annoyance, only one person that could help him locate Gwen and he hoped Balkar would cooperate. It was a long shot. Balkar loved Gwen but disliked Aric.

“Jorgan, to what do I owe this dubious pleasure?” Balkar looked like he was standing in a desert.

“Gwen is missing.” Aric replied.

Balkar frowned, narrowing his eyes as he glared over the holo. “What did you do to my girl?”

His girl? His girl? Aric stopped himself from growling. He didn’t understand the relationship between Gwen and the SIS agent but he knew it wasn’t sexual. Plus, she was in love with him, Aric, not Jonas Balkar.

“We had a misunderstanding,” Aric gritted his teeth to stop from growling again at Balkar snort of disbelief, “she is not in the barracks. I need to find her.”

Something in the sentence must’ve convinced the man because Balkar sighed and pulled out his datapad.

Aric watched in silence, for once patient with all the spook stuff as he called it.

“There is no Gwenfrewy Fellev listed anywhere in the planet, but there’s none that bought tickets either,” Balkar said eventually, “there is, however, a Frey Malcom,” the agent locked eyes with Aric at the last name but Aric said nothing, it wasn’t his secret to tell, “who bares a remarkable resemblance to our girl wearing glasses that checked into the Onassis hotel. Suite three zero six. Door passcode besh eighty-six isk.”

“Thanks, Balkar,” Aric made to end the call but the agent’s next words stopped him.

“It might not be her.”

“It is.” Aric felt a confidence he didn’t deserve. 

But he knew something Balkar didn’t. Gwen’s adopted father called her Frey in their more private tender moments and Malcom was the surname of her biological father. Frey Malcom was Gwenfrewy Fellev.

Without a word, Aric ended the call.

#

He stood outside suit three zero six and he smelled Gwen. He found her. He’d have to find a way to thank Balkar.

Lifting his hand, Aric knocked. Only for there to be no answer. He heard her in the room, fitfully moving.

Hand hovering over the keypad, a small whimper decided him. 

The door swooshed open and he took a step into the freezing room.

“Gwenie?” He called out as the door shut behind him.

Another whimper greeted him. The sound coming from the bedroom on the left.

Taking in a fortifying breath, he removed his shoes and proceeded to the room. The door was wide open and Gwen was a shivering mass on the bed.

She wore nothing but her gray underwear and her body shook from the cold and pain.

“Gwenie!” Aric gasped, running to her side and pulling her against his chest.

“Aric?” She mumbled, eyes glazed with pain and barely recognizing him. “Did I die?” A hand tried to touch his face but fell back listless.

“No,” he swallowed. Her breathing was shallow, her skin clammy yet burning up. She had a fever.

He cursed. Gwen one time told him her body rejected the cybernetics. Cybernetics weren’t living and the living Force didn’t like them. Cybernetic enhancements were alright, but complete body parts replaced by cybernetics were a different ball game.

She’d been weak for days after she received her cybernetic arm.

“You’re really here,” her smile was sweet, her fingers touching his face, weakly tracing the spots on his cheeks.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he promised, kissing the palm of her hand, “let’s get you warm.”

Her face formed a moue of confusion but she nodded.

Carefully, he made sure she could sit on her own before he pulled his shirt off, helping her put it on.

“There we go, now under the covers,” he picked her up, holding her in one arm as the other arm pulled down the blankets and sheets before he placed her in the bed. It was a testament to how much weight she’d lost and how weak she was that she allowed him the liberty. Gwen wasn’t short, but she’d always been rail thin. Now she was gaunt from lack of eating due to pain, trusting too much in the cybernetics her adopted father replaced her digestive system with.

Aric stood to go, to turn up the heat. Chiss were used to cold and even being half Chiss, Gwen could withstand freezing temperatures but that’s when she was healthy.

“Don’t!” Her hand shot out, gripping his wrist.

“I’ll be right back. Promise.” He leaned down and placed a kiss to her forehead.

She whined but let go of his wrist, arm falling limply against the bed.

All but running, he raced to find the thermostat, pulling his datapad from his pants pocket as he did so. He needed to contact Elara.

Dictating a hurried message while trying to figure out how to control the room’s temperature, he was sure the message he sent to his friend was filled with mostly cursing and hardly coherent. Hopefully the room number was dictated properly.

He even threw in the door passcode.

The datapad beeped indicating the message was sent and he breathed a sigh of relief, stuffing the object back into his pants, and finally setting the temperature up to a liveable degree.

As soon as the thermostat beeped in confirmation of the new instructions, he was hightailing it back to Gwen.

Her breath was wheezing, teeth chattering, her eyes, now wide and looking at him in desolation and awareness.

“I’m dying aren’t I?” Her voice was weak and she started coughing.

“Not if I can help it.” Aric growled, sliding under the covers next to her, bundling her up against his bare chest. 

Gwen gasped in pain as the warmth from Aric flooded her body. It hurt but felt wonderful at the same time.

He was murmuring into her hair, his hands rubbing her back, her arms, any part of her he could reach as he curled around her, tucking her slender frame against his. She was sure if she wasn’t so damn cold she’d be uncomfortable with how he was so contorting her body, she was almost a circle, but she didn’t care. Aric was with her, he came for her. 

A spark of happiness bloomed in her chest and she followed that feeling into unconsciousness.

#

Aric was worried.

Gwen wouldn’t wake up.

He didn’t know what to do.

#

_ Something wasn’t right. _

_ Gwen tried to open her eyes and couldn’t. _

_ Was she dying? _

_ Was she dead? _

_ Looking around, she discovered she was in a desolate colorless place. Where was she? _

_ She didn’t hurt anymore, but then again; she didn’t feel anything anymore. _

_ This was death. She knew it. _

_ She was dead. _

_ A flash of blue light appeared across the sky. If this colorless place had a sky. _

_ She blinked as the blue light got brighter and brighter, blinding her. As soon as the blue light touched her she felt warm. No, she felt hot. It burned! It burned where it touched her heart. _

_ But not unpleasantly.  _

_ She was burning but it was enjoyable. _

_ She blinked in confusion as the blue light softened, pulsing pleasantly. _

_ “Gwenie! Please!” a male voice cried, the blue light caressing her face. _

_ Oh! She knew that voice. _

_ Aric! He was calling her. She couldn’t die. Not yet. Not when he needed her. _

_ Slowly, she stood, her legs buckling a few times before she could stand. Shakingly, she took a step, walking towards a growing blue light in the distance.  _

_ “Aric!” she whispered as she touched the blue light. _

#

Irlani came out of her meditation with a start.

“Felix!” She cried, sweeping into the main room. “Come with me!”

She didn’t wait for the man to answer, knowing he’d follow her regardless.

Hastening down the hall, she counted room numbers until she arrived at the right room.

“Three zero six,” closing her eyes, her palm hovering above the keypad, she pressed in the door code, hearing the door swoosh open as she entered, Felix panting behind her as he barely made it into the room.

“Lani?” he asked quietly.

The room was barely warm, dark, and soft pleading sobs could be heard in the room to the left.

Irlani shushed him with a wave of her hand, heading towards the open bedroom door.

What greeted the Jedi was the sight of a male Cathar cradling a female Chiss.

“Jorgan?” Felix asked incredulously.

The Cathar’s, Aric Jorgan apparently, head snapped up, confusion on his face at seeing Felix Iresso again after so many years before his blue eyes landed on Irlani.

“Please!” Aric pleaded, “I can’t wake her up!”

Irlani arched a brow, closing the distance between the door and the bed; kneeling down, a hand reached out to touch the Chiss but she hissed and withdrew her hand, a small barrier preventing the contact.

“She’s Force sensitive,” Irlani’s orange gaze locked with Aric’s and he nodded.

Frowning, she let her hands hover over the clearly dying Chiss. Wait……. There was something.

Irlani’s hand shot out and gripped Aric’s chin, forcing him to meet her gaze. “You are the only one that can stop her from dying. You know what you need to do.”

Aric looked stunned for only a second before he accepted her words. Nodding, he leaned close to the Chiss’ ear, whispering words Irlani couldn’t hear.

The Chiss woke with a gasp, a blue light leaving her chest and connecting with Aric’s. It flashed a few times, encasing both of them into a bubble before dissipating.

Irlani felt her brows go to her hairline. What happened between the Chiss and Aric Jorgan wasn’t possible. It just wasn’t.

#

Gwen’s eyes darted from the Sith Pureblood’s face to an unknown ginger haired man.

“Aric?” Gwen found herself curling into Aric. She woke in his arms, no idea how she got there, but at the moment, it didn’t matter. Two strangers were staring at her.

“Uh, Gwen, this is Felix Iresso, he used to serve with me on Ord Mantell and this is-” Aric paused as he gazed at the Sith Pureblood.

“Master Irlani Fellev. Jedi Council Member at your service,” she smiled, kindness crinkling her eyes as she inclined her head.

“Ni?” Gwen burst into tears, throwing herself at the confused Jedi.

Irlani’s face registered shock before her arms wrapped around Gwen and hugged her tightly. “Shh Frey, I’m here, Sister Ni is here.”

#

Felix passed Aric a cup of caf. Even after all this time he remembered how the man took it. Black.

Aric accepted the cup but then turned, opening a cabinet before stopping and taking a sip of caf. He grimaced as the taste hit his tongue.

“I thought you took your caf black.” Felix started conversationally. 

It was an unspoken agreement between the two men not to mention what happened in the bedroom.

“I used to.” Aric replied.

Felix watched as the man glared moodily into the dark liquid. “So, uh,” he drew a blank. 

He and Aric Jorgan were never friends and honestly, Felix was surprised Aric was off Ord Mantell let alone in bed with a dying woman. And a Chiss no less.

But then again, if Felix was honest with himself, he’d never thought he’d be working with a Sith Pureblood that happened to be the most powerful Jedi he’d ever seen.

“Her name is Gwenfrewy Fellev,” Aric spoke quietly, placing the cup on the counter before leaning his elbows on the surface, his head in his hands. “She’s my commanding officer in Havoc Squad and I’m so tired of lying.” His blue eyes turned to look Felix in the face, as if daring the other man to say anything.

Felix’s jaw dropped, flabbergasted at Aric’s confession. “Your-” his words cut off as realization hit him full in the face. Technically speaking, Irlani was Felix’s commanding officer. “I mean, she’s very pretty.” He coughed.

Aric glared at Felix. “Oh, so it’s alright for you to be in love with your Jedi commander but not for me? Is that it?”

Felix forgot that Cathar could smell pheromones and hormones. It was one of the many reasons Felix loathed working for Aric. “No!” Felix lifted his hand in a placating manner. “I’m just saying that uh- sorry! I didn’t mean to-”

Aric sighed and his head fell back into his hands. “Blast it, Iresso, you make it really hard to be pissed at you when you apologize and mean it.”

Felix blushed and looked away, the two men falling once more into awkward silence.

“Liuetenant Jorgan,” Irlani’s calm voice had both men turning towards the door, “she’s asking for you.”

Aric nodded and pushed himself away from the counter, heading towards the room.

Irlani moved aside, letting the man walk past her before she closed the door with a wave of her hand. “We’re leaving, Felix.” She smiled wistfully, glancing back at the closed door.

Felix nodded and followed her out of the room.

#

Aric found Gwen sitting back against the pillows, the sheets twisting in her hands as she chewed her bottom lip and refused to look at him.

“Gwenie,” he padded softly over to the bed, sitting beside her, slipping his hand in hers, “what’s wrong.”

“Aric-” she pulled her hand from his and he frowned. The action hurt. “Why are you here?”

“Gwenie,” he cupped her face, forcing her to look at him, “because I love you.”

Tears welled in her eyes. “Then why did you tell me you didn’t?”

“I was trying not to be selfish,” sighing, his other hand joined his first, cupping her face between his hands as he pressed their foreheads together. “I love you. I love you more than anything but we work together, you’re my commanding officer and I’m afraid that us being together will be unprofessional. That our relationship would kark up operations because we would pull stupid shit to save each other.” He pulled back enough to meet her eyes, his thumbs stroking her cheeks, “and I thought I didn’t want to be selfish but when you left, when you walked out the door, I realized I didn’t care if it was selfish. I’d give up everything to be with you.”

Her rapid intake of breath was the only warning he got before trembling lips met his.

The kiss was sweet, gentle, soft. Everything Gwen was but refused to show.

“You don’t have to give up everything,” she whispered against his lips, “just your t-shirts when I’m injured.”

Another kiss smothered Aric’s chuckle.

#

Gwen woke to Aric tracing her stomach along the edge of where her cybernetic side and skin met.

Purring, she stretched arching into his touch. “Keep doing that and I’ll forgive you all the times you drank my caf.”

Barking a laugh, he nuzzled her neck. “All the times?” One of his hands slid lower, teasing the skin and cybernetics at the hem of her underwear eliciting a churr of pleasure, “what if I keep doing this?”

“Then I forgive you for all the times you made fun of me being nobility,” Gwen gasped, arching into his hand, wanting him to do more but unsure of what more was.

“Gwenie-” his breath huffed over her ear, his tongue darting out to lick at her love before nibbling it, “have you ever had sex with a Cathar before?” His questing fingers pushed further into her underwear. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Aric,” she found herself gripping his face, admitting something she never admitted to anyone before, “I’ve never had sex ever.”

He blinked at her, his hand stilling in their quest as he soaked in her words; slowly, a relieved smile spread across his face and he covered her face with kisses. “That makes two of us.”

Gwen was certain that if Aric wasn’t covered in fur, his blush would be obvious, but as it was, she felt it in her heart. His pleased embarrassment they’d be each other’s first.

“Oh, Aric,” delicately cupping his cheek, she pulled his face in for a kiss.

This kiss was different from the ones earlier, this one spoke of the hunger just below the surface, the need to Claim and Mark.

He felt her wince of pain and he pulled back, shelving his hunger. It could wait. 

Gwen whined impatiently, her hands gripping his face but she was still too weak.

“Gwenie,” he huffed, smiling at her, her hands caught in his free hand, “not yet. You have to be patient.”

“I don’t want to  _ be _ patient!” A moue of disappointment formed.

“I know. Trust me, I know, but we have to be. Until you’re better,” her leg shifted, rubbing against his erection and his breath hitched, “but that doesn’t mean we can’t do some things.”

She arched an intrigued eyebrow, her hands moving from his face down to his stomach, stopping just short of his waistband. “Show me.” She nipped his bottom lip, sucking it into her mouth.

“Gwenie-” Aric groaned into her mouth, his hand sliding between her thighs, his questing fingers trying to discover what would make her gasp.

Gwen let her legs fall open, allowing him room to explore. She didn’t know what was happening but she trusted him. Out of everybody in her life, Aric was the one she trusted with her secrets and her body. Her life if needed.

“Ngh!” her hips flexed and her eyes flew open as his thumb came in contact with her clit. “Oh! Right there!”

Keening in his throat, he nipped down her neck, finding her pulse and sucking on it, his fingers rubbing her clit experimentally before both of them found a rhythm that had her gasping and muttering in broken Basic.

Aric could feel his teeth beginning to ache, the saliva in his mouth trickling out of his mouth and down her neck, his fingers slick with her juices, her cries becoming louder and louder, her pheromones making his eyes cross. 

“Come for me, Gwenie,” he rasped in her ear, a claw coming out to flick her clit seconds before he bit into her neck.

Breath catching, her body tensing, Gwen orgasmed for the first time in her life, a guttural cry of ecstasy ripped from her throat as she screamed his name.

Panting, Aric lapped up the blood on her neck, his fingers still stroking her, her body shaking with aftershock. 

Hesitantly, his fingers dipped lower, teasing her entrance and Gwen gasped again, body tensing, her hands fisted in the sheets as she arched into his hand.

“Do that again!” she ordered breathlessly.

Smirking, a finger circled her entrance again. Gwen groaned, hips flexing again, forcing one of Aric’s fingers inside of her.

Her eyes popped open and she let out the most sexy sound he had ever heard.

“Gwenie,” he licked her neck, nibbling an ear, “would you like another orgasm?”

Her response was nodded vigorously and yank his head in for a kiss.

Chuckling, Aric decided his hard-on could wait. He loved making his woman scream.

#

Languidly, Gwen pressed an open mouthed kiss to Aric’s cheek.

“I-” she couldn’t even finish her sentence, still too euphoric over the six orgasms the man had given her.

One after another. She’d never been aware of what she was missing before the moment. She now completely understood what everybody had been trying to tell her for years.

Aric purred, bumping her nose with his own, a pleased smile on his face. “Good?”

“Great.” she kissed him again, turning to face him, her hands smacking lazily on his chest, a leg tossed over his hims. “More than great.” Her fingers stroked his bare chest, a purr rumbling her throat at the feel of his fur under her fingers. He was so soft. And yet so hard at the same time. She loved the dichotomy of it.

Aric growled and arched into her fingers. 

Biting her bottom lip, unsure but an idea drifting through her mind, her hands drifted downward, playing with the waistband of his pants.

He whined, breath hissing past gritted teeth, the arms he hand around her clapping down, his claws unsheathing to prick her skin.

“Don’t tease, Gwenie!” he gasped.

“I’m not meaning to,” she replied contritely, her hands diving into his pants and wrapping around his dick, “I’ve never done this before although I know about it in theory.”

“You’re doing-” his words turned into a growl of pleasure as the tip of her thumb ghosted across the head of his dick- “fine!”

A sensual smile twisting her lips, she began a slow, gentle twisting up and down motion, her thumb ghosting over his tip, her lips close to his ear as she whispered words of encouragement in Cheunh.

“Gwenie!” one of his hands gripped her leg, his hips thrusting into her hands.

“Come for me, Aric!” she sucked on his earlobe.

Aric orgasmed with a yowl muffled by the pillow, his hips jerking, his breath wheezing past his teeth as he finished.

Continuing to whisper sweet words in his ear, both in Cheunh and Basic, Gwen took time to feel the shape of his penis. She’d never felt a penis before although she’d seen plenty due to a tutor trying to be helpful when it came to sex education.

But seeing and feeling were two different things.

Aric’s dick was dusted with a covering of fur that was much shorter and coarser than the rest of his fur, it felt rather similar to his scalp when he hadn’t managed to shave his mane. There was also a barb that intrigued her.

Just a small knot at the head of his dick. She knew it was to help stimulate ovulation in female Cathar. She’d been told it would hurt.

She’d be lying if she wasn’t worried. But under her fingers, the bard didn’t feel like it’d hurt. It felt...wonderful. She couldn’t wait to see how it felt moving inside her.

Aric whined and pressed himself into her hand. “Keep doing that,” he breathed against her neck, hip flexing as he pressed himself further into her grasp.

Gwen hummed and stole his lips in a gentle kiss, Cheunh falling from her lips as she followed his directions.

#

Aric watched Gwen sleeping, her neck covered in bite marks beginning to scab. They hadn’t had pentration sex but he didn’t mind. Making her come was his new favorite pastime. Also, the way she breathed Cheunh in his ear as she slowly made him orgasm with her hands. Several times in fact. She had deft hands and her calloused fingers on his shaft increased his enjoyment.

Gwenfrewy Fellev was the most beautiful woman in the entire galaxy.

And he almost lost her.

Not only had he almost died, but she almost died, and then his stupid need to lie to her. She almost died again because she didn’t take care of herself properly because she was worried over him and heartbroken.

“I almost lost you,” he buried his nose in her hair, hugging her closer as he breathed in her scent.

Gwen stirred slightly, murmuring in her sleep, nuzzling his chest before she settled.

“I’m never losing you again,” he promised, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

She hummed in agreement, snuggling closer to him.


End file.
